


A Wet Sunday Afternoon

by BneJovi



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, Rain, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi
Summary: One of my earlier stories.  They get better, I hope.





	A Wet Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earlier stories. They get better, I hope.

Having just come home from having a lazy Sunday lunch, a storm is brewing, Jon and Marisa just make it inside the building before the rain starts.

They get into the elevator up to the apartment, happy in each others company, not needing to say a lot, just cuddling for the short journey to the penthouse floor.

The front door is unlocked and keys thrown in the bowl on the table near the door. They shuck their jackets off and Jon hangs them in the vestibule closet, as Marisa moves further into the apartment, not bothering to turn on any lights.

The sky darkens quickly outside the floor to ceiling windows, and the first crack of thunder makes her jump.

Laughing, he says "Do you want a wine, baby?"

"Sure... but bring it upstairs? Let's watch the storm from bed...it's that kind of afternoon, don’t you think?", Marisa says over her shoulder as he heads into the kitchen, and she head up the stairs to the master suite.

She heads straight for the bathroom to take care of needs first, then shucking her boots and jeans, she leaves them in the walk-in-robe adjacent to the bathroom.

She leave the lamp on in the robe, giving off a soft glow into the bedroom, and heads for the bed. Marisa grabs a pillow and flops face down, crosswise, sinking into the softness, to watch the weather outside. Her mind drifts in the gloom, as she watches Nature’s display, and her eyes close in bliss.

He walks in and emits a soft groan at the sight of her naked legs, leading up to a pair of white panties hiding under the hem of her favourite loose sweater. Her shoulder has escaped the neckline and Marisa's long hair is hiding her face.

She doesn't move, eyes still closed, feigning sleep, and waiting to see what he will do.

He places the wine glasses on his night stand and walks to the bathroom and wardrobe to copy what she had done, however he leaves all his clothes in the hamper in the robe, and wanders back to the bedroom, naked.

Marisa feels a dip in the bed beside het legs and she notes his breathing is somewhat erratic.

"You awake, babe?", he says softly, not wanting to wake her if she are asleep, but he has his suspicions that she isn't really.  
She continues her charade and doesn't say anything.

He takes a sip of wine and dips his finger into it, then paints swirly designs on the back of her legs. 

It takes all Marisa's energy to stay quiet and keep her breathing even.

He continues up her leg, dipping his fingers back in the wine when they’ve dried out. His calloused fingertips getting higher, as he gently makes his way up from her calves. After all this time together, he knows every special spot on her body to make her squirm.

She pretends to shift in her sleep and brings her leg up, the sensations getting the better of her, and he lets out a soft chuckle as he lies down behind her.

"I think the gig is up, baby", he whispers, as he moves in closer, leans his head on his right hand and throws his leg over her closest one, to nestle in between hers. He runs his left hand up her thigh and over her ass, moving under her sweater and slowly up her back.

He can feel the hitch in her breathing and the goosebumps on her skin, as he starts all over again.

However, this time on the way back down, he hooks a finger under the hem of her panties to tease her, by following her ass cheek down to between her pussy lips feeling how wet she is.

He sits up briefly to pull her panties down her legs and they get thrown across the room. He rolls her from her stomach to her right side and bends Marisa's top leg up high toward her chest. Nestling down behind her, he gently enters her wet folds and slips a hand under her sweater to play with her breast, and gently bite her shoulder and the arch of her neck.

Marisa's body starts to move and undulate on its own and a low moan comes from her mouth. His breath is hot and full of sin, as he whispers words of encouragement in her ear.

The intensity of the storm outside increases at a similar pace to what's happening inside the bedroom. The sounds of their joint climaxes being drowned out by the rolls of thunder, the lightning spotlighting them both through the open curtains.

They stay snuggled together on the warm soft bed in the semi darkness while the storms start to fade, and night creeps in. Neither of them have said much at all, content to let their bodies do all the communicating.

Marisa rolls over in his arms, to see his blue eyes closed. "You awake, baby?", she whispers.


End file.
